theitcrowdfandomcom-20200213-history
Reynholm Industries
Reynholm Industries is a massive British business empire located in central London. It is famous for being one of the most successful and profitable corporations in British history, as well as its ownership of ITV and annual income of 180 billion billion (£1,800,000,000,000,000,000,000). The company was founded by ground-breaking businessman Denholm Reynholm, however, due to his suicide in 2007, the company was inherited by Denholm's son, Douglas Reynholm. Historical overview Reynholm Industries was founded by ground-breaking businessman Denholm Reynholm with 6 million pounds, sometime during or before 2006. The corporation soon grew from its humble beginnings, and was soon making an annual income of £1,800,000,000,000,000,000,000. However, Denholm has never caused the business to stray from it's original principles of teamwork and a sexually stimulating and stress-free atmosphere. Under Denholm's leadership, the company grew and grew, employing hundreds of staff and taking over iternational TV company, ITV. Reynholm Industries also attempted to merge with the world-renowned Japanese business empire, the Yamamoto Corporation, however, this was unsuccessful due to an unfortunate twist of events. In 2006, the corporation was improved even further when Denholm organised Project Icarus which increased the productivity of Reynholm Industries by 1000% upon completion and also had all departments working at three times their normal speeds. However, behind closed doors, Denholm was secretly concocting a massive business scandal involving the company's pension fund, which Denholm was using to create a 'suck fund' with a creative accountant released from jail, however, the major details of the scandal have not been revealed. This scam may be why the company grew on such a massive scale. In 2007, tragedy struck when the scandal was found out when the police noticed irregularities in the pension fund. When Denholm found out about this, he jumped from his office window, falling over 30 storeys to his death. After briefly being run by Derek Pippen, Denholm's son, Douglas Reynholm, came out of his seven-year-long hiding after a sexual harrassment case in 2000 and declared himself as the rightful Head of Reynholm Industries. Douglas was much less experience than his father and focused more on the attractiveness of his employees than on the running of his business. However, Douglas's assistants and advisers were the real driving force of the company and managed to keep Reynholm Industries on its feet. However, Douglas remained focused on less important things and wasted money on erotic art in his office and gold flakes in the water coolers. Working at Reynholm "If you're not sexy, we don't want you working here" This is the kind of place Reynholm is. A lot of sexy people not doing much work, and having affairs. We do everything we can to make this easier on our staff, by providing regular relaxation time and even unisex toilets. We do whatever it takes to make sure our staff are happy, because a happy worker is an efficient worker. Reynholm is one of the best employers in the world. We treat our staff like royalty, and it doesn't matter if you're a hard worker, or just insanely attractive, we'll take good care of you! List of perks: * Unisex Toilets (12th Floor Toilets voted #1 in National Toilet Cleaning Finals) * Staff Training/Coaching Sessions * Vending Machines * Regular Social & Team-Building Events * Team Atmosphere * Full Kitchen Facilities * Spectacular Views from all Office Windows Running jokes The obscurity surrounding what the company does serves as a running gag throughout the series, which all that we know about the company is that at one time it bought and sold ITV (A fact that Denholm Reynholm forgot completely. The company also managed to weirdly make a part-year profits of "eighteen hundred billion billion". Departments * The IT Department Category:Locations